El poder de los dragones: nueva generación
by SyndraxD
Summary: Fairy Tail a crecido la nueva generación a llegado al gremio. Ven y disfruta con las aventuras de los hijos de nuestros héroes. Hijos de Gale,Nalu, Gruvia, Miraxus,etc.
1. Chapter 1

Capital de Verónica.

"Hola, Ilenia Redfox.

Desde su ultima visita a nuestro palacio, an pasado ya seis años. La corte, le pide y contrata otra vez su servicio como maga de Fairy Tail por segunda vez.

Por recomendación de la princesa y el rey, se le pide que su llegada sea al menos en un mes.

Atentamente, Aatrox, General y Guarda espaldas del rey."

Laxus miro la carta,sin saber como reaccionar sobre ella, era un tanto extraño, Ilenia, según el sabia o recordaba no había salido de Fiore, muchas veces había echo misiones largas, de incluso meses pero irse o pisar otro continente, para el se lo veía imposible.

El rubio maestro de Fairy Tail giro sobre su silla quedando de espaldas a la mesa y quedando justamente delante de un mueble archivador. Abrió el primer cajón, que estaba vacío, y guardo la carta.

_

CAPITULO 1

Aquella mañana, un fuerte viento se levanto haciendo que la ropa que acababa de tender se le plantara en toda la cara, odiaba esto, Ilenia Redfox odia todos y cada uno de los castigos de su madre y ahí estaba, por no se cuantas veces consecutivas en ese mes, cumpliendo uno, y esta vez lo peor es que ella no la había cagado sino su preciosa hermana, y eso, le tocaba la moral , y su madre podía ser la persona mas lista y justa del mundo menos en lo que poner castigos a sus hijos se refería.

Las mantas blancas movidas por el aire no paraban de darle a Ilenia en la cara pero ella, impasible, seguía colgando las sabanas como si eso no estuviera ocurriendo, quería acabar e irse al gremio, empezar a pelear con Blaise y Gagxia, sus mejores amigos como todos los días y olvidarse del castigo por un tiempo al menos.

Un grito, hizo y consiguió que Ilenia dejara de colgar las sabanas y a Blaise saltando la valla de su jardín y acercarse hacía ella , ella lo evaluó con la mirada, nunca se iba a cansar de hacerlo, alto de ojos verdes, pelo rosa, tan característico de los Dragneel, y una sonrisa que podía hacer que tu corazón se encogiera,como siempre su típica camiseta negra con cuello de pico y de manga corta junto con unos pantalones holgados (parecidos a los cagados) blancos que se le ajustaban por unos lazos negros a los gemelos.

-Ilenia-dijo Blaise mientras empezaba a coger una sabana y colgarla, este hombre era un encanto.-Vamos a terminar esto rápido, tenemos que estar en el gremio antes de comer.

-Eh, Blaise, ¿Por qué antes de comer?-dijo ilenia sin ninguna emoción de la voz, solo con un pequeño deje de cansancio al decir la pregunta.

-Parece ser que Laxus quiere dar un anuncio, creo que tiene que ver sobre el examen de ascenso a mago de clase S.

-¿Qué se le abra ocurrido a ese viejo esta vez, bueno mejor dicho, que se le habrá ocurrido a Mirajanee?

-Como sea como los años anteriores, nada bueno.

-No se como consiguió tu madre no morirse de vergüenza cuando gano el examen.-mientras hablaban iban poniendo las ultimas sabanas en el tendedor

-Ese año Laxus, perdón ,Mirajanee, se paso con creces.

-Solo con ver como se puso Natsu,que vergüenza habría pasado yo de haver entrado a la prueva ese año.

Blaise se quedo pensativo, pensando en que bochornosa idea se les había ocurrido a los Dreyar, el año en que Lucy gano permitieron a magos de clase S ayudar a los participantes, y como no Natsu fue con ella, la pareja Dragneel gano, pero toda la ropa femenina a lo largo del examen se fue desintegrando poco a poco, ella acabo ganando pero su ropa consistía en el habitual chaleco de Natsu bien , que ya era su esposo, dejo a Laxus para el arrastre, de lo cabreado que estaba y dejo de hablarle por mas de dos meses, esa fue la parte mas graciosa, la de no hablarle, no la de la pelea, esa era mejor no recordarla.

Ilenia, ya había acabado pero noto que Blaise estaba embobado en un punto fijo en dirección al bosque que había en el lado izquierdo del jardín, miro hacía esa dirección,no había nada,tampoco noto ningun olor extraño ni ninguna presencia sospechosa hacercarse, así que hizo lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza para llamar su atención…

Un fuerte ruido se oyo por todo el jardín con un poco de suerte llegaba a el gremio,pero Ilenia consiguió su objetivo, un enfadado Blaise Dragneel estaba frente a ella, con los puños apretados, luchando contra su falta de auto control para que sus puños no estallaran, el brazo de Ilenia volvió a su apariencia original, en vez de a las escamas plateadas que momentos antes le cubrían el brazo.

-Estabas embobado como un niño pequeño mirando el bosque como un tonto-dijo esbozando una sonrisa, y intentando no reírse por la cara de mal humor de su amigo-Voy ha dejar el cesto de la ropa dentro y ha cambiarme, ahora vuelvo.

Blaise, vio como cogía el gran cesto de mimbre del suelo y las pinzas que no habían usado y se dirigía a paso ligero hacía el interior de la casa, de los acercarse a una pequeña silla de madera, que hacia juego con el resto de muebles del jardín mientras esperaba, el mal humor se le paso en cuanto vio su gran sonrisa llena de perfectos dientes blancos , con sus dos colmillos sobre saliendo del resto que se le paso, el no podía negarlo, Ilenia Redfox le había robado el corazón y en cuanto su padre se enterara igual le daba un sincope y se quedaba en el los ojos y empezó a imaginarse la cara de su padre cuando pasara, si es que sucedía en algún momento.

Esta vez abrió los ojos por un mano tocándole el hombro,empezó a abrirlos y se deleito la vista ante la preciosidad que según él tenia delante de sus ojos.

Ilenia, estaba frente a él,sonriendo le, con su pelo rebelde como el de su padre cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo, le encantaba que su pelo aparte de ser muy largo tenia aquellas mechas verdes que lo hacían tan especial, ilenia nunca nombraba el por que de sus mechas por que cuando nació y en sus primeros años de vida tenia el pelo completamente negro, pero después de una de sus misiones con doce años volvió al gremio con ellas puestas, al parecer estas no se le destiñen y cuando crece su pelo también crecen los mechones con la mecha verde oscuro, ella tenia su ojo derecho medio cerrado , le estaba dando el sol de cara, pero aun así su tono rojizo se distinguía, miro su cuerpo, delicado, alto y bien atado al cuello como ya era habitual en ella un pañuelo verde oscuro, una camiseta de tirantes blanca completamente y unos shot negros, todo remataba en conjunto con unas zapatillas planas con la puntera y cordones blancos y la tela del color del pan, preciosa.

El devolvió la sonrisa

-¿Nos vamos ya al gremio?

-Aye-respondió Blaise mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar hacía la valla para saltarla,cuando estaba a escasos metros una voz hizo que girara su cuerpo completamente.

-Nadie te a dicho que existen las puertas.-dijo ilenia con voz un poco desanimada caminando hacía él.

-Y a ti, nadie te a dicho lo que significa la palabra pereza- dicho eso, pego un salto y ya estaba al otro lado de la valla.

Desde atrás, ella lo imitaba, sin quitar sus ojos del dragon slayer de fuego , con intención de asesinarlo con la mirada, si estas mataran , no creo que hubiese vivido mas de dos minutos después de conocerla.


	2. Chapter 2 Dejandote con las ganas

Las puertas del gremio se habrían, rápidamente, por un puntapié que una morena acababa de propinarle desde fuera de este, la tranquilidad dentro de este como era natural , brillaba por su ausencia, Natsu, Gray y Grajeel peleando como perros en celo vitoreados por la gente que estaba mirándolos entretenido , Lucy y Levy peleando como locas sobre el final de el ultimo libro de la primera, si había conseguido ser escritora y ademas no mala, sino de best seller. Erza sentada en la barra con Jerral al lado comiendo pastel, bueno una engullendo y el otro mirándola, y el resto de gente estaba con sus pasatiempos,Cana bebiendo, Mira junto con Lissana atendían las mesas, Wendy y Romeo estaban con su hija pequeña echándole la bronca por no se que cosas y en una mesa apartados había un grupo de chicos,mas bien cinco, de no mas de veinte años hablando en voz en grito, no había mas gente en la entrada del gremio y se hizo raro para los dos dragón slayer que acaban de entrar por la puerta del gremio ,se dirigieron hacia el grupo de chicos.

-Blaise-neesan -grito una rubia con el pelo en una coleta,de ojos verdes jade como los de Blaise-Ile-chan- volvió a gritar al ver a la slayer de hierro a su lado.  
-Hola hermanita-dijo Blaise tranquilamente mientras se sentaba a su lado.  
-Rubia- saludo a su vez Ilenia.  
-Enserio vale ya de llamarme rubia ¡joder!-gritaba la aludida.  
La gente de la mesa solo pudo romper a reír, incluida Ilenia que alego a la risa unos golpes a la mesa que hizo que los vasos saltarán de su sitio.  
-Sabes que eso no a a pasar- contesto ya un poco mas calmada.  
-¿Que habéis echo asta ahora, chicos?-sonó una voz consumida por las risas a su espalda,Ilenia se giro y vio a una chica de pelo verde largo y claro, con unos grandes y expresivos ojos dorados, Gagxia Yandrak, dragón slayer del agua, su madre Dania se unió al gremio diez años después de que lo hiciera Lucy cuatro años después de que fairy Tail ganara los grandes juegos mágicos, al igual que se unió ella, se unieron Jerral, Cobra(Erik),Angel y Meredy de Crime Sorciere, después de que estos fueran absueltos de sus crímenes.

Años después Dania Yandrak se caso con un mago sin afiliación a ningún gremio, Ashel,un mago elemental de aíre; de ahí salio la peli-verde(no se otra forma de ponerlo) y de su hermano pequeño, Draco, que era mago elemental.  
-Pues yo me he despertado tarde y viniendo de camino e olido a ilenia y he ido a buscarla, como esta castigada estaba tendiendo la ropa le e ayudado, cuando hemos terminado se ha ido a su habitación a cambiarse y hemos venido hacía aquí, con un par de peleas por el camino, y fin de la historia.-contesto Blaise.  
-Tu ayudando a Los necesitados como siempre.-dijo un chico rubio con unos cascos en los oídos, con una sonrisa, rápidamente borrada por una barra de hierro en forma de cilindro que acababa de impactar en su le miro con odio y antes de que dijera nada Ilenia contesto.  
-Eso por lo de necesitada rayito.-y puso una sonrisa de medio lado que en vez de hacerla parecer dulce , se parecía a un demonio.  
-Primero un barrazo y ahora rayito, vas a pasarte la vida así Ilenia.  
-Ummm. Pues no me importaría y mas si veo esa cara de dolor en tu rostro Colton-(hijo de laxus y mirajanee, dragón slayer del rayo)  
No aguanto mas y unos pequeños rayos empezaron a aparecer en sus auriculares hacia el exterior ,salto sobre ella, mas bien lo intento porque cinco pares de brazos lo agarraron antes de que consiguiera abalanzarse contra la azabache que seguía con una gran sonrisa en la boca, que se borro pronto cuando vio que no iba a poder divertirse peleando contra colton como era normal.  
-Jo chicos por que no le dejáis sueltos, me aburro, y una pelea contra el rayito no vendría mal.  
-Dejarlo para luego, primero quiero saber...-dijo Veil(dragón slayer de veneno hijo de Erik y kinana)  
Mientras soltaba poco a poco a Colton mientras otra voz interrumpía.-Mejor por que no lo dejáis para el examen de clase S.  
Todos se giraron después de soltar a colton, y miraron hacia arriba. Laxus estaba apoyado en la baranda del segundo piso con mirajanee a su lado.  
-¿El examen de clase S? viejo no nos tomes el pelo.-grito Colton a su padre.  
-Hijo ya se te están pegando las costumbres de Ilenia.  
-Pero que dices viejo, yo no me parezco a la come hierro.  
-Se te a pegado la costumbre de llamarme viejo.  
-No es la única que lo hace!-Grito Colton que todos asta Ilenia que era con quien la estaban comparando estallaran en risas.  
-Bueno antes de que sigas comparándome con el inepto de tu hijo,¿Por qué querías que estuviéramos antes de la hora de comer aquí?

-Vas a tener que esperar un rato cariño-Decía Mirajanee con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ilenia miro con poca gracia a mira y laxus y se volvió hacía sus compañeros.

-¿Bueno y vosotros sobre que gritabais cuando Blaise y yo hemos entrado?-pregunto intentando cambar el tema.

-Pues estábamos discutiendo las razones por las que el "inepto" no nos deja ir de misión.-contesto una calmada Gagxia

-¡Eh!Que yo solo sigo lo que me a dicho mi padre, por mi nos íbamos ahora mismo si hacia falta para callaros la boca…

Sus palabras fueron acalladas por un montón de gente entrando al montón de gente peleándose gritando montando escándalo, si mirabas el reloj eran exactamente las 12:30 de la mañana, justo antes de comer, los integrantes del gremio no podían esperar mas. UNA voz ya conocida por la de Laxus hablo pro encima de todas haciendo callar a la gente.

-La razón por la que os e pedido que vengáis antes de comer es…

Hola a todos y gracias por los favoritos y reviews en el primer capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3 El examen clase S

El examen de prueba a clase S.-dijo el maestro,laxus, mientras bajaba las escaleras del segundo piso y se sentaba en la barra del bar, el hombre ya crecidito y con cuatro hijos, seguia con su chaqueton por encima de los hombros y su camisa, seguia siendo exactamente igual a 20 años atras,-El examen de este año sera algo especial, el examen estara repartido por duos, esos duos los hemos decidido a conciencia-comentaba laxus energico,esperando que, las locas ideas de su loca mujer sonaran mas apetecibles.-Ahora Mira os comentara las parejas.  
Mirajane se limpio la voz con un pequeño gruñido casi inaudible, la joven estaba sentada en la baranda del segundo piso, su apariencia en estos años habia cambiado, teníamos el pelo igual de largo pero tenia el flequillo suelto, sobre los ojos, los vestidos habían desaparecido, llevaba una blusa blanca, y unos vaqueros de campana con tacones hacia abajo y sonrío para comenzar a hablar.-  
Primera pareja: Uriha y Yuriko  
-Segunda pareja: Draco Yandrak y Yuuki.  
-Tercera pareja:Deheira Dragnell y Lune Redfox.  
-Cuarta pareja: Gagxia Yandrak y Deeva Conbolt.  
-Quinta pareja : Cersei Glow y Colton Dreyar  
-Sexta pareja: Blaise Dragneel y Ilenia Redfox.  
\- Séptima pareja Yeena Dreyar y Veil.  
-Octava pareja: Zeno y Lia Dragnell.  
Dijo las parejas pausando un poco entre cada una sonrisa, Mira rio al ver la alegría de los mas jóvenes, las hermanas Dragneel,Yuriko y Lia eran abrazadas por sus padres, The slayers habían levantado de la mesa con sonrisas, bailes por parte de las slayers del agua y aire, choques de palmas por parte de Blaise y Ilenia, y un grito del playeros rubio de hermanos Fullbuster estaban cada uno por su lado, Uriah junto con Lune y el resto de su equipo estaban picandose ya entre ellos como era normal, para que por detrás llegara Yuriko junto con Dante, tambien parte del equipo y que la Redfox y la Dragneel se fundieran en un abrazo.

Blaise,Deheira y Ilenia se separaron the slayers para acercarse a sus las 4 chicas se fundieron en un abrazo y Blaise fue a darle una palmadita en la espalda al mayor de los fullbuster para,dos segundos después decir.-Deja que a mi hermana le pase algo y mueres demonio.

-Es muy literal llamarme demonio cuando soy un mata demonios Blaise, y creo que tu hermana es lo suficiente mayorcita como para cuidarse sola-dijo el joven Uriah, de pelo azul claro y ojos negros que solo llevaba puesto unos pantalones holgados y una botas.

-Oh,es verdad que el pequeño eres tu -dijo picándolo si era mas posible aun.

El chico enlazo un gancho a la cara del chico del cabello de un tono entre rosa y amarillo sin ser naranja, el chico lo paro, pero en consecuencia se enzarzaron en una pelea, que llevo a darle un golpe a ilenia, cosa que ambos temían, la chica crujió los nudillos, resoplo, y fijo la mirada en los dos chicos, la gente de su alrededor se fue callando, hasta que el lugar quedo en completo silencio, entonces salto, como si hubiera salido de un estado de sigilo, pegando a ambos chicos que intentaban defenderse como podían, contra la slayer de Hierro.

La gente al ver como una nube de polvo al estilo looney toon salia viendo como los chicos intentaban salir pero no lo conseguían por que la chica volvía a meterlos en la pelea, empezaron a reír.

La gente se fue cada un por su lado mucho cogieron misiones otros volvieron a sentarse,la imagen actual era la normal, y cuando Lune se arto de mirar grito.-

-Ilenia!Para¡!Lexiona a Fullbuster si quieres pero Blaise hace contigo el examen clase S idiota¡  
La chica peliverde salio de la pelea, y Blaise y Uriah sentados en el suelo agotados.

-Blaise, mañana entrenamos temprano.-dijo la Ds del hierro para luego salir del gremio a paso firme. Lune se acerco a ambos chicos tendiéndoles una mano a cada uno para ayudarles a levantarse.

-¿Estáis bien?, no se por que siempre es una bestia esta mujer no se quien va a quererla-dijo la hija mayor de los Dreyar, Ira, haciendo que todos o casi todos miraran a el Ds del fuego que era su compañero.-Que miráis todos, volver a lo vuestro-exclamo al ver la vergüenza que le acababa de hacer pasar al Dragneel, bajo las escaleras y ya en lo personal le miro a los ojos y le dijo -Podemos hablar en privado, enano.

-Claro..-dijo el chico un tanto desanimado, Ira era maga de Clase S había superado a todos en el gremio y por ahora nunca había sacado su máximo partido, Blaise y Ira entrenaban de pequeños juntos eran muy buenos amigos,la gente que los veía recorrer la ciudad de preguntaba si no era hermanos,antes de que ambos fueran proclamados grandes y destructivos magos, Blaise con todo su poder de Ds y Ira con su Take over y su Ds, solían ser invencibles.

Poco a poco se fueron separando y Blaise ingreso en The Slayers, se le propuso entrar a Ira al grupo solamente, prefirió no hacerlo, quería hacer misiones rápidas y sin distracciones.

-Vale ven-dijo la chica,esta era rubia con sus grandes ojazos azules y el cuerpo de su madre, su carácter era muy parecido al de su padre y la mala leche de ambos progenitores menos en la pequeña se compartía en el carácter de sus hijos, la chica empezó a caminar fuera del gremio dando la vuelta a este y quedándose en la parte de atras.

-¿Que querías,Ira?-pregunto sin rodeos.

-Pues quiero...

Chicos corregire las faltas mañana se que tengo algunas notables, y como me hace ilusión subir esto, pues lo hago, así que gracias por los review favs y eso que me animan mucho y a ver si os gusta este nuevo capitulo.


End file.
